Welcome to Forever
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Prompted by handy-for-the-bus: Anna plans a surprise getaway for John's birthday. Could this weekend trip be the beginning of their future together?


**A/N****: **Hello again! Another day... another Banna fluff/smut fic! (Because I think we all need those right now!) This was prompted to me by my dear Twin Beef, handy-for-the-bus! I wrote this for her to thank her for all the support, and encouragement she has given me as I have thrown myself head-first into the writing world. Thank you, Jo xxx

Hope you enjoy this! And please leave me a review! They make my day! :)

**Warning****: **This is very M-rated!

**Disclaimer****: **Let's face it...if I owned Downton it would be the Anna and Bates Cottage Fluff, and Happy Beach Babies show!

* * *

Anna was beside herself with excitement. She had been planning this surprise weekend away for John's birthday for an entire month, and keeping the secret was about to do her in.

She had managed to get both of them the entire weekend off, which was a very rare treat for them. Seeing as how this would be the first birthday they would be spending together as a married couple since his release from prison, she wanted to make it special, and their employers were very understanding. Lord Grantham had even insisted on paying for their stay at a little inn that sat on the beach. She had tried to dissuade him, but he felt they deserved it, and wanted to do something special for his old comrade in arms.

Anna had chosen the little town of Scarborough for their weekend getaway. It was a little beach side town about a half a days train ride from Downton. She had always loved the beach, and she knew that John used to spend holidays at the beach as a boy. She thought it would be a nice change of scenery for them. There were many fun things to do in the little town; a boardwalk, shops, even a little town fair. Although Anna silently hoped that they would find more important things to occupy their time. Things that would require them to stay confined to their room. Anna blushed at the thought.

John had only been released from prison for a few months time, and they had definitely been spending every free moment they had...ahem...reacquainting themselves with each other. Some nights they barely made it through the door before their hands began to do their magic on each other.

Anna had managed to find the perfect gifts for him during a trip to York she had made with Lady Mary. A pair of engraved cufflinks; as well as a new, and rather risqué piece of nightwear. She sincerely hoped that both would make his birthday...and night...very special indeed.

The night before they were set to leave Anna had decided it was time to tell him about the surprise trip. She had packed their suitcases and had them sitting on the table so that he would see them when they came in. She was giddy the whole walk home, and practically drug him along with her in her haste.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" He laughed at her obvious enthusiasm.

"Nothing, I am just ready to be home with you, that's all." She smiled up at him, and he gave her one his most eye-crinkling smiles in return.

"I look forward to that every day, love."

As they finally reached the front door to their little cottage, she flung the door open with zeal, and led him to the kitchen. He stood there smiling, although slightly confused at the sight of the suitcases.

"What is all this, love?"

She moved to stand in front of him, taking both his hands in hers.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, darling."

He grimaced, "I was hoping we could pretend that wasn't happening."

She smirked up at him, knowing his age was a touchy subject for him. She leaned up and kissed him, then stood back.

"Now, none of that, tomorrow is your birthday, and we have been given the weekend off to celebrate! We leave for Scarborough in the morning, and don't have to be back at work until Tuesday!" She was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement. He couldn't help but let it rub off on him.

"Anna...how did you?...I don't..."

She placed her fingers on his lips.

"When I asked Lord Grantham if we could have the weekend off, he insisted on putting us up in a nice inn. He wouldn't take no for an answer." She smiled at him. "Are you pleased?"

"Am I pleased?" He laughed and she noticed that he had a few unshed tears in his eyes. "Anna, a weekend away with you is more than I could have ever dreamed for. It's perfect." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and drew her close. He leaned down to run his lips lightly from her cheek to her ear. He whispered to her, "It will be our very delayed, much deserved honeymoon."

She hadn't thought of it that way, but he was right. And thinking of it as their honeymoon, made the rest of her surprises all the more exciting.

She knew her next task was going go be an arduous one, but she wanted his birthday night to be extra special (especially with the present she was giving him), so she decided that he would have to keep his hands to himself tonight. As he was still holding her in his arms, and his lips were making a wet trail down her neck along her collarbone, she realized how difficult this task was going to be.

"We have an early start in the morning, John. I think we should go get ready for bed." She almost whimpered as he found that section of skin at the base of her neck that made her squirm, and began to suck on it.

"John."

"Mmmm…" She felt his hands trailing up her back, and beginning their work on her buttons.

"John, stop." She moaned it though, so she knew it wasn't very convincing.

"Mm…I'm sorry, love." He pulled back from her neck. "Did you want to go upstairs first? Although I must say last night on the settee was quite an adventure." He winked.

She laughed; as she felt her knees go weak. How was she going to do this without hurting his feelings?

She decided that the first step was getting upstairs and ready for bed. Not knowing what to say she just took his hand and began walking up the stairs.

They barely even made it through the door of their bedroom before his arms had encircled her from behind, pulling her to him. He resumed his previous work of kissing down her neck towards her shoulder. She could feel his desire for her pressed against her lower back, and it made her want him so badly. But she knew she had to stick to her guns on this one. She wanted tomorrow night to be extra special, and she knew that the waiting and anticipation would make it such. However she had never refused him before. She knew that in order to keep the surprise in tact she would have to let him down gently, and avoid hurting his feelings. She took a deep breath, and whispered, "John, please. Not tonight love."

She began to pull away from his embrace gently pulling his arms away from her, and he immediately let go. Always so chivalrous, her sweet John, never wanting her to be uncomfortable. But as she turned around she saw the hurt expression on his beautiful face, and she knew she had failed in being gentle.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have...shouldn't have assumed that you... I'm so sorry." He whispered the words to the point where she could barely hear. He began to venture into the room to prepare for bed, but she stopped him before he could get too far.

"John, my love, it's not that I don't want to...I always want you. It's just..." She struggled for words. How could she do this without giving everything away?

"It's just what, Anna? Are you ill?" He looked worried now; oh this was turning into a right mess.

"Maybe we shouldn't go on this trip. You should see Dr. Clarkson if you are unwell, darling."

"Oh John for heavens sake, I am not ill!"

"Well then what is it, if it's not that you've gone off of me?" He was sulking. His head down, she could practically see his self-doubt nesting itself in his brain. This was the last thing she wanted, she had to think up something quick.

She took his hand and led him over the bed, guiding him to sit next to her and placed both her hands on the sides of his face. Forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"My love…my sweet, silly husband. I have told you that I will never go off of you...ever, and I meant that. There is not a single moment of any day that I do not desire you, and that will never change." He smiled at that. Good we were smiling again.

"Then what is it, Anna?"

Suddenly she got an idea, it was just a little white lie. One he would surely forgive her for tomorrow she was positive.

"Well, you see...I have started my cycle." She put her head down pretending to be shy about it. "I know it's happened since we've been reunited, but I guess I still get embarrassed about it." She looked up at him, saw the relief in his face and she smiled.

"Is that all? Anna you don't ever have to be embarrassed about anything like that with me."

"I know John, I'm sorry. This is just still so new to me. Sharing my life with someone..."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, my love. This slightly changes what I thought our little trip would be like, but I am just as content to hold you in my arms all day. Walk along the beach hand in hand...it will be just as perfect."

He had no idea. She leaned up then and gave him a solid kiss. Oh how she loved this man.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, too." He kissed her again. "Now let's get ready for bed. We will likely have an early start tomorrow, and I don't much prefer traveling with a grumpy Anna." He turned and winked at her.

"Watch out you silly beggar."

They laughed together as they prepared for bed, and settled in. Both of them quickly drifting off to sleep, and dreaming of beachside hotels.

* * *

They both woke up easily the next morning, even Anna, both so full of excitement for their first weekend away. Anna made John a lovely birthday breakfast, which she accompanied with several kisses. Then before they knew it they were on the train bound for Scarborough. John had to laugh to himself when not 20 minutes into the train ride Anna had fallen fast asleep under his arm. He smiled down at her, kissed the top of her head, and took in the moving view out of the window for the remainder of the trip.

John gently woke Anna up as they began to approach their destination.

"I can't believe I slept the entire trip." She said, as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"You needed the rest, love."

She smiled to herself as the thought crossed her mind that she had needed the rest...because she certainly wouldn't be getting much tonight. John caught the look on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He placed his finger under her chin to lift her face to his.

"Oh nothing...just thinking about some other surprises I might have for you later...birthday boy." She practically growled the last two words, and he had to stop himself from thinking the impossible thoughts going through his head.

"Anna, I don't need any other surprises. This trip is gift enough."

She patted his knee, and smiled as she replied, "Well that's just too bad, darling."

He shook his head, and they laughed together.

They arrived at the station, and gathered their luggage quickly; both eager to get to the inn before sunset. They both wanted to try to watch the sunset on the beach that night. They found the inn with no problems, and were pleasantly surprised to find that His Lordship had made sure that they were given the largest room available. Both took note to thank him for such a kind gesture when they returned. They dropped the luggage in their luxurious room, and Anna secretly hid his presents in the washroom cabinet so she could easily slip into the one later without raising his suspicions.

They made it to the beach just in time to watch the sunset. It didn't take long for them to find a cozy, private spot to sit together and enjoy the beautiful view. As Anna sat in between her husbands legs with her back to his front and his arms secure around her she thought to herself that life couldn't get much more perfect than this. She turned to look up at him, and his eyes were already on her. Full of so much love that she could hardly contain the sudden tears of joy that came to her eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek, and said,

"I keep finding it hard to believe that this is real. That I am really here with you on this beautiful beach; watching the sunset. Free at last to just be happy."

He tightened his hold around her waist and whispered to her, "Believe." The kiss they shared then was passionate, and life affirming. As if he was trying to convince himself, as well as her, that this was in fact real.

As the darkness fell they slowly made their way back to the inn. Anna began to grow a little nervous knowing what lay ahead for them that night. Would he like the surprises she had for him? She had never worn any kind of lingerie for him before, what if he didn't like that sort of thing? Would he think her a wanton harlot for even thinking of it? As the doubts raced through her mind she felt him squeeze her hand, almost as if he knew the thoughts she was having, and subconsciously felt the need to reassure her. She met his gaze, and immediately knew that all her doubts were for not. He absolutely would love her surprise; she had no doubt. She was still nervous, but also suddenly very excited to get back to their room.

When they returned to the inn, and began to settle in their beautiful room, Anna decided it was time to put her plan into action.

"Alright birthday boy, you get yourself ready for bed while I go clean myself up," she approached him and wrapped her arms around his middle, "then I will give you your other birthday surprises." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Yes, M'Lady." He replied, with an eye-crinkling smile.

She danced off towards the washroom. He really had no idea what would be awaiting him when she came out.

She walked into the washroom, and shut the door behind her then quickly pulled out the hidden boxes. She took the box with the cufflinks and set them off to the side. She then noticed in the mirror that behind her hung two long fluffy robes. Perfect! She always wore a robe at home so John would think nothing of it. She pulled out the flimsy blue silk and lace nightwear, and began to put it on. She was well, and truly out of her element here. It was very shear, leaving very little to the imagination. The top covered her breasts, but pushed them up so that a fair amount of cleavage was spilling from the top. Ruffled sleeves exposed her arms, and the only closure was from a small ribbon at the top between her breasts leaving her stomach exposed beneath the shear fabric. The undergarments were a new style, cut so that they sat right below her bellybutton, and ended at the top of her thigh. There was also a garter set with clips that attached to the top of her panties. After she was fairly confident that she had everything on correctly, she then reached in the bag and retrieved the garter she knew he loved so much. She smiled as she thought about the nights she had welcomed him home wearing nothing but the garter and a smile. Or the mornings she would slip it on before work just so she could tease him through out the day. She bit back a giggle as she slipped it on over her tights, at the base of the clips.

When she finished dressing, and looked back to appraise her appearance she was suddenly overcome with nerves again. She looked like a perfect trollop. Oh God...what will he think of me? She took a deep breath to calm herself as she really truly thought about the answer to that question. "He is going to love every bit of this... I hope." She thought to herself. She wrapped the robe around herself, and tied the sash in a bow. Grabbed the box with his cufflinks, took one last deep breath, and opened the door.

She found him sitting up in bed in his nightclothes with a book in his hand. He looked up as she walked out, and smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen asleep in there."

She laughed with him, "Not quite, love."

She sat down on the side of the bed, and handed him the small box.

"Happy Birthday my darling husband."

He gave her that special smile that was only for her, and took the box as she handed it to him.

"Anna, you really didn't have to get me anything." Even in his protests she could tell he was excited to be receiving a present, and it made her heart smile.

He opened the box carefully revealing the cufflinks that were both carefully engraved with a large B in the middle and a J and A on either side. He gasped as he looked at them closely.

"Anna...these are beautiful! I don't know what to say... I will treasure these always. Thank you, love." She saw a small tear escape his eye, and quickly leaned up to wipe it away.

"You are most welcome, my darling." She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss, which he quickly deepened. It took all her strength to pull away from him, but she had to give him his other surprise.

"John, I have one more gift for you...but before I give it to you I must confess something."

He looked at her curiously.

"What is it Anna?"

"Well...you see...I lied to you last night."

He looked confused now, "Anna what are you talking about?"

She had to bite back a smile.

"I told you a little white lie last night. I wanted your next present to be extra special, but I couldn't get you to keep your hands to yourself without you thinking ridiculous thoughts, and getting your feelings hurt." She gave him a sly smile, but judging by his still confused expression he didn't appear to be catching on. She stood up, and walked around to his side of the bed. When she got around to him she directed him to sit up on the edge of the bed, and face her. As she stood in front him, her nerves long forgotten, she reached down and took his hand placing it on the sash of her robe.

"Open your next gift, Mr. Bates." She said seductively. She saw everything begin to click into place in his mind, and he met her heated gaze with one of his own.

"You mean you're not...?"

She laughed, "No, John...I'm not."

He pulled the bow apart and she let the robe fall to the floor, glad that her view standing above him allowed her to fully appreciate his expression as he took in his present. His eyes heated to a degree she had never witnessed before, and scolded her body as they appraised her from head to toe. He literally had to force his mouth to close after it practically hit the floor, and his ability to form words had apparently fallen to the floor along with her robe.

She turned for him so he could get a view of the back, and he let out a deep moan. "Good God, Anna..."

She turned back around facing him again. "What do you think, Mr. Bates?"

"I think this is the best damn birthday of my life... and I think I have to touch you right now, or I might die."

She moved closer so that she was standing between his legs. His hands immediately came up, and began to tease the open skin on her stomach. She shivered, and replied, "Well we can't have that..." She winked at him. He growled, and pulled her head down, their lips meeting with almost tangible electricity. She felt his hands running up her exposed stomach towards the ribbon that held her top closed, and she pulled away from him. Hearing him groan loudly at the sudden loss of contact.

"Now now, Mr. Bates...let's not get too hasty." She looked at him deviously. "If you would be so kind as to lean back against the headboard, please."

She loved getting to order him around, and judging by the look on his face...and the tent in his trousers...he did too. As he followed her instructions, he watched her saunter over to the foot of the bed. She waited for him to settle before she climbed onto the bed, and began to crawl towards him.

"Now, Mr. Bates, you will be given the opportunity to open the rest of your gift, but first..." She reached him them, and as she crawled up his long legs she ran her hands up his thighs making him moan. "...First we need to take care of a much more urgent problem."

He gulped as he replied, "...and what might that be, Mrs. Bates?"

She met his gaze as she moved to straddle him. She ground down onto his arousal, and took pleasure from the loud groan that escaped his mouth.

"You are wearing far too many clothes for my liking."

He spread his arms out on the bed, and smiled, "Well then by all means. I'm all yours you beautiful minx."

She never broke eye contact as she slowly began to undress him, teasing him relentlessly as she went. She lingered on his chest hair making sure that her fingers brushed him softly as they traveled down his nightshirt, unbuttoning as she went. When she spread the shirt apart, she could not resist leaning down to kiss each of his nipples. She decided to try something he had only done to her, and gave each nipple a little bite then soothed them with her tongue. His response was immediate, his back arched off the bed and he hissed out "Christ, Anna!"

Afraid that she had done something wrong, she retreated, suddenly very unsure of herself again.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"God, no! Anna I've never...I mean no one has ever...that was just new for me that's all."

She lowered her head. "New in a good way?"

He placed his hand under her chin, and lifted head so their eyes met again.

"New in the _best_ way. You are amazing, Anna. Seeing you like this..." His gaze roamed her body. "So beautiful. So sexy...I'm starting to wonder if you really are a fairy sent here to drive me into the depths of temptation and madness." He smirked at her as he leaned up to give her a heated kiss, bringing his hands around to rub her behind, grinding her against his hardness. She moaned, almost giving in to him, then remembered her mission here.

"No, John." She pulled his hands away, and placed them above his head. Leaning over him still holding his arms she whispered in his ear, "I'm not done with you yet." He turned his head and kissed her neck as she pulled back from him.

She guided him up to remove his shirt then he resumed his position with his hands above his head. She then went to work on his pajama trousers. She moved herself further down his legs, and unbuttoned them slowly making sure her hand ghosted over his ever-growing arousal as she worked. She pulled them down removing them with practiced ease, and then went to work on his undershorts. She took her index finger, and traced patterns on the skin directly above the waistband making him buck underneath her. "Anna... please." He moaned at her, but she just kept teasing him, alternating between using her nails and fingertips. She could see the desperation in his eyes, and looked down to see his member straining to be released.

She shifted herself further down so that she was face to face with his groin. She kept sultry eye contact with him as she leaned down and kissed his pulsing member through his shorts. His eyes widened…she had never done this before. She reached up and slowly lowered his shorts, releasing him in front of her. She quickly discarded his shorts, throwing them across the room, and wrapped her hand around him.

"Help me, John. Show me how to please you." She whispered.

"Anna you don't..."

She interrupted him quickly, "Yes. I want to. Please show me."

He brought his hand down from over his head, and wrapped it around hers on his shaft. He began to move their hands up and down in a steady rhythm, squeezing as he went.

She had never witnessed anything so arousing in all her life. Watching their hands working together to bring him pleasure was driving her own desire to levels she didn't know existed. They moaned together as their hands picked up speed, and she leaned down and kissed the tip, noticing the liquid that was accumulating there she licked it off enjoying the taste very much.

His hand froze, stopping them both, and he bellowed, "God Anna! I can't...I'm going to..." He was panting. "I need to be inside of you!"

Her desire had reached such a peak, that she couldn't refuse him. She shifted back up his body straddling him so that his hardness was resting against her core. The heat radiating through her undergarments. She brought his hand up to the ribbon that held her top closed. He quickly undid it, but didn't take the time to remove the sheer top instead he opened it up and frantically ran his strong hands over her breasts, squeezing them roughly.

"Ahhh John!..." She couldn't take this anymore. She reached down, shifted her panties to the side, and impaled herself on his throbbing member. Both of them gasped, panting for breath. She rested her hands on his chest taking a moment to adjust to his large girth that was making her feel so spectacularly full. He moved his hands down to her hips, encouraging her to move. She took a deep breath and lifted herself bringing him almost completely out, and then lowering herself back to be filled so deeply once again. The sensations of taking him this way were indescribable. In the back of her mind she noticed that she was still fully dressed in her lingerie, outside of her top being opened. The errant thought only spurred her desire to greater heights. She began to move faster, taking him deeper if that was possible. Their collective moans, and strangled gasps filled the room.

John began to play with the clips of her garters, and unhooked them as she rode him. He snuck his hands underneath her tights pushing them as far down her legs as he could get them. Needing the contact with her bare skin, she imagined.

"Talk to me, John..." She breathed. She loved it when he talked her through to her end.

"His hands found a resting place in her bottom. Massaging her, and pushing himself further into her with every erratic thrust.

"God, Anna you feel so amazing…so tight around me. I could spend the rest of my life inside of you, and it would never be long enough."

She moaned louder, "Ahh I'm close...more John. Keep talking."

He growled as she picked up speed. "When you take control like this it drives me mad. The way you look right now, moving above me. The way your breasts move as you take yourself up and down...ahhh God Anna I can't hold on much longer." He brought a hand around and found the bundle of nerves he knew would bring her to her peak, and rubbed furiously.

"John! Oh yes! Don't stop...ahhhhh!" She fell over the edge…the glorious edge. She felt herself shaking as she collapsed down onto his chest.

"Annnnaa ahhhh, I love you."

He thrust up into her one, two, three more times before he was right there with her. Both of them panting heavily, and jolting with the aftershocks of their passion.

She was still sprawled on his chest several minutes later. Him rubbing his hands along her sweat soaked back, underneath her top she had never removed.

She propped her chin on his chest, and met his loving gaze.

"Did you enjoy your birthday gift, Mr. Bates?"

They giggled together, both knowing the extent to which he had enjoyed it.

"I did quite enjoy it, Mrs. Bates...although I must say I did not get to fully unwrap it." He winked at her, and they both laughed.

"Maybe next time." She replied.

"Oh yes, and there will be a next time. This outfit is definitely a keeper."

"You think so?"

"God, do you even have to ask that?" He smiled down at her, and tenderly brushed his fingers along her hairline. "You are so beautiful, my darling. This has been the best birthday of my life, and not just because of what just happened... although that certainly was amazing." They giggled together. "It's because you are here. You make me happier then any man has any right to be, and I love you more every single day. This birthday has been the best because I have spent it with the one who makes my life worth living."

He caught a tear as it made a tract down her face. Her radiant smile telling him that these were happy tears. She had never felt such completion in all her life…such love.

She brought her hand up to his cheek; pushing herself further up his chest so she was closer to his face.

"I love you more than words, John Bates."

"As do I, Anna Bates, as do I." They poured all of that love into a fiery kiss, and made slow passionate love well into the night.

* * *

The rest of their weekend away went by in the blink of an eye. They made it down to the boardwalk, and Anna loved seeing all the little shops. They watched the sunset on the beach every night, wrapped in each other's arms, and talked about their future...their dreams. Anna could see their life painted out so clearly here. Their children running ahead of them on the beach, as her and John walked hand in hand. John taking all their beautiful children for rides on the carousel, while she waited with their treats waving to them.

On their last night, as they sat curled up on the beach, he caught her smiling as these images played out in her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?"

She looked around at him, and beamed.

"Oh they are worth much more than that, Mr. Bates." They giggled together, and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her temple.

"Tell me, love."

"I was imagining our future. Here. Us walking down the beach with our children. Taking them to the fair... I'm ready for our lives to start, John."

He gathered her closer to him, and she felt a tear land on her cheek. She looked up to see he was smiling at her, and felt relieved.

"There is nothing I want more, Anna. Absolutely nothing. Which is why I think we should put an offer in on the inn we have been staying at."

She froze, that was not what she was expecting him to say. She turned around to face him.

"What?"

"I was talking to the manager today. Him and his wife are getting along in years, and they want the inn to go to a good family who will care for it. I think it should be us..."

He grabbed her hands in his own.

"Let's start our lives, Anna. Let's build our future. I don't want to waste another second. We can move here, and get things settled...then maybe...we can start working on that family?"

She was crying in earnest now.

"Are these happy tears? Because if you don't..."

She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him like it was her dying breath. Showing him just how happy these tears were.

As she pulled away, they giggled together. "I will take that as a yes, then?"

"A very big yes, my husband."

She gave him another sweet kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I never in my whole life thought I could be this happy."

"Anna, I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

They kissed each other again, welcoming themselves into the first day of their forever.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! xxx


End file.
